degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adam Torres/@comment-25309692-20140815224615/@comment-3284502-20141011220120
Woooow. Time for the Alphabet of Failure! A) Being LGBTQIAP+ and incest are far from the same thing. One of these is a sexual orientation that comes from your brain and body, and is found in numerous species around the world, and one is an (often abusive) relationship that frequently results in physical and psychological trauma. These are NOT the same thing and comparing them is often a cannard used to put them down and discriminate towards the LGBTQIAP+ people. This has already been explained to you once. Stop it. B) Second of all, it is actually wise to take what other people have to say about the Bible - by discussing, criticizing, and explaining each other's interpretation (there's that LOVELY word you always seem to miss) their faith often becomes stronger and they feel they've come closer to find the meaning behind the words. C) So, if the Word of God is unbendable, then there is no room for interpretation. It must ALL be taken literally. In that case, we're ALL going to Hell - we've all eaten shellfish, we all wear mixed fabric clothes, we've all taken more than 100 steps on a Sunday or used electronics or driven on Sunday, you may sell your daughters to slavery, you must stone a divorcee to death, etc, etc. We may not all have done of all of those things, but the point stands. Those are all words of God. Yet, nobody seems to actually advocate for them. Nobody on Earth keeps to every single word of the Bible literally as it was written in this day. If they have, props to them and I stand corrected. D) Words are interpretable. Red has (thank the Lord) taken away a different message then you have. That does not mean he has taken "nothing" from it - stop being so condescending. E) Men and women of God have spent years studying their religious texts - many have INTERPRETED (and yes, I shall continue to use this word until you fucking learn what it means) that homosexuality is okay - based on the context it was written, the text itself, and on the many, MANY cases of Godly courts or councils held to discuss certain topics. Some say that it was only "wrong" at the time because of the hygiene issues of the desert, or because condoms weren't invented, or because anal specifically was wrong, or it was only wrong if one was a sex worker, or that, in a Biblical context, an "abomination" isn't necessarily a bad thing. F) Values are a hierarchy. Sorry to say it, it's true. Some values matter more than others, especially when they conflict. And some religious groups have said that the Biblical values of love, acceptance, and equality are more important then homosexuality being "wrong" - because those two points DO conflict. G) Or maybe, you condescending know it all, there are so many denominations because of differing interpretations or power struggles or disagreements over practice. H) If all religion is false, why should I worry about him coming back? The Bible's part of religion. I) If he does, I will defend my actions to him as well as I am able. If that doesn't work, alright then, I'll go to hell. I'll save you a seat at the bar, okay? Because like I said, it is impossible to follow every single word of God as it was written. J) Nope, logic makes your arguments false. K) Red has done nothing of the sort. He said he has read the Bible and he came away with something different then you did. Congratu-fucking-lations. I notice you haven't paid attention to ANY of the many passages saying to treat each other equally, with love, and not to judge, because that's God's job, so I guess you're in the same boat as him, you hypocrite. L) So now you have to be a member of a marginalized group in order to understand that oppressing them is wrong and not put up with that bullshit? Well, here in the real world, I'm about as straight as it gets. I've just got no patience for bigotry like yours. M) OH, SO YOU *DO* UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS AREN'T LITERAL. WELL HERE I THOUGHT THE WORD OF GOD WAS UNBENDING. Also, yes, that particular passage DOES refer to actually beating your kid. Not just punishing them. What was that about twisting words to fit your point? Last I checked, your God has a big hate on for hypocrites. So, have fun with that. N) So, if one passage isn't to be taken literally (even though yes, that passage WAS literal), what's to say that another is, or that it isn't open to interpretation? As you said yourself, it's all or nothing. O) What does that message have to do with this? Where's the relevance? We are not children, if that's what you're trying to imply. P) Once again, you first, hypocrite. I guarantee you've not held to every passage of the Bible either. R) Quit singling people out here. S) You had absolutely NO fucking right to assume a person's sexuality on here. We're not talking about fictional characters anymore. T) Adam was a boy. End fucking of. U) Being transgender has to do with brain chemistry. Dani explained this to you. There is no fucking reason for you to keep calling him a girl. In addition to being douchey, it's factually incorrect. V) The "it's fiction" excuse doesn't fly when 1) You brought real wikians into it and 2) the way you treat fictional characters from marginalized groups often illustrates your attitude towards them in real life - and yours is particularly VILE. W) You can't seem to stop contradicting yourself: Are you religious or are all religions false? Believing in God while not being part of organized religion is a thing, but that plus taking the Bible literally tends to be part of a RELIGIOUS movement or community. X) You've been told REPEATEDLY to stop it now, including by an admin. Y) Enjoy your ban for sockpuppeting. Z) Fuck that condescending little smiley you always use. It's annoying as FUCK.